Australian Survivor: Ko Tarutao
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} is a Survivor season written by Bryce. Twists *'55 Day Game:' This season is filmed for 55 days, the longest in the Australian franchise. *'Three Tribes:' The 24 castaways are divided into three tribes of eight. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols will be available, which will abide to rules similar to the American version. Castaways Season Summary 'Episode 1-' 24 Australians were marooned in beautiful Thailand. They were taken on a tour through several buddhist temples and through a Thai vllage. The 24 then boarded a large fishing vessel that set out to the sea. There, they met up with JPL who divided them into three tribes - Ranong, Nong Khai, and Sa Kaeo. It was explained that they could salvage whatever they wanted from the ship, but there was fire 100 yards out that they could earn. Ultimately, it was Sa Kaeo who won fire, the most important thing in Survivor. On the Ranong tribe, Natalya and Erik began to flirt with each other. Julia was quickly put on the outs because of her weight. On the Sa Kaeo tribe, the younger crowd (Brenda, Drew, and Erika) found Roxanne too bossy and formed an alliance against her. On the Nong Khai tribe, Tamara not-so-secretively formed a girls' alliance with Kelly and Kimmi. Kimmi blabbed about the alliance to Larson, who formed a resistance against her. On day 2, at the first immunity challenge, Nong Khai lost due to Larson and Nate's lack of puzzle skills. Back at camp, Tamara found out about Kimmi's flip. Tamara then gathered a group consisting of her, Nate, Golden, and Kelly, insisting they vote against Kimmi. Larson had formed a group consisting of him, Kimmi, Nellie, and Ash in hopes they would vote against Tamara. At tribal council, the vote was split 4-4. At the revote, Kelly flipped against her alliance and Tamara was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. 'Episode 2-' Following Tamara's blindside, the Nong Khai tribe returned to camp. Kelly pulled Golden and Nate aside and aplogized for flipping. Golden yelled at her, making her cry. Kelly went to the now majority alliance and complained about him and said he needed to leave next. Ash attempted to reason with her, saying she was being irrational and Nate was a bigger threat. Kelly cotinued to cry, causing the foursome to question her loyalty. On day 3 at Ranong, Erik and Julia got in a fight regarding the rice portions. Erik barely wanted to fill the pot while Julia said that wouldn't be enough for everyone. Erik then retorted saying she only wanted more rice because of how fat she is. Julia then stormed off and C.J. went to console her. Julia complained about Erik and C.J. agreed with what she was saying. The two formed an alliance in hopes to get the showmance out. At Sa Kaeo, Brenda cried about being homesick. Ralph, being the father figure of the group, tried to make her feel better. Roxanne simply scoffed and vowed to target "The Young Guns" alliance. At Nong Khai, Kimmi and Ash talked about how untrustworthy Kelly is. The noted that she'd already flipped once, and she could easily do it again. On day 4 at Sa Kaeo, Erika got sick and threw up all over Roxanne's clothes. Roxanne shouted at her and continued her campaign against Brenda, Erika, and Drew. At Nong Khai, Golden and Nate made an attempt to pull Kelly back into an alliance. Kelly agreed and suggested they try and get Kimmi to flip. At Ranong, C.J., Blake, Kyle, and Julia formed an alliance in attempt to target the showmance of Erik and Natalya. On day 5, the second immunity challenge occured. Sa Kaeo held the lead for the beginning, but was passed up by Ranong and Nong Khai. Ranong won the challenge, and Nong Khai bombed the puzzle portion. This allowed Sa Kaeo to catch up and claim second place. Back at camp, Golden, Kelly, and Nate attempted to loop Kimmi into their alliance. Kimmi scoffed, as they had all previously written her name down. Kimmi then informed the others of how Kelly flipped on them. As a result, Kelly was blindside in a 4-3 vote, with the three votes being against Nellie because of her lack of challenge strength. 'Episode 3-' Following Kelly's harsh blindside, Golden and Nate returned to camp with a feeling they knew so well: being on the bottom. The majority alliance ridiculed the pair all night, to the point where Golden and Nate slept on the beach instead of in the shelter. On day 6, at Nong Khai, Golden and Nate woke up early to go fishing. The two caught many fish and came back by the time everyone else woke up. Golden and Nate were praised, but Kimmi stated in confessional that there was no way that would change anyone's minds. At Sa Kaeo, Iesha slipped off while everyone was eating breakfast to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol. Being a superfan, she knew where it was likely hidden. After just a few minutes, Iesha found the first idol of the game. At Ranong, Julia and Erik once again got in a screaming match, this time about how Erik tripped and spilled the tribe's rice. Julia continued to scheme against Erik, and Erik did the same. On day 7, at the first reward challenge, Sa Kaeo won first place with Ranong as a close second. At Nong Khai, Golden talked to Nellie about the possibility of flipping. He felt she was the most naive of the tribe and most likely to flip. Nellie are up every lie Golden fed her. At Ranong, Marnie formed an alliance with Natalya because she felt they were the most social players. Because of this, Marnie was in Erik's corner in the Erik v. Julia situation. At Sa Kaeo, Brenda once again complained of being homesick. Having enough of The Young Guns (Brenda, Drew, and Erika) Roxanne flipped out on Brenda. Brenda felt attacked an began to cry. Drew became frustrated in watching his friend being attacked and took the rice and threw it in Roxanne's face - with most of it landing in the dirt. On day 8, Sa Kaeo and Ranong won their fourth straight challenges sending Nong Khai to tribal council for the third straight time. The majority decided to split the votes between Golden and Nate in the case of an idol. It was girls on Golden and guys on Nate. Golden and Nate talked to Nellie again about flipping, but the girl was having second thoughts. So, Golden and Nate did the unthinkable: talking to Kimmi. They brought up the idea of blindsiding Larson, which Kimmi toyed around with, but ultimately said she'd stick with her allies. At tribal council, the votes came up 2 votes Nate, 2 votes Larson, and 1 vote Golden. Everyone expected the final vote to be for Golden, but everything was shaken up when Kimmi had flipped and Larson was blindsided in a 3-2-1 vote. The Game Voting History } |- | | | | colspan="10" |- |}